hey, thats me!
by etpenusee
Summary: The team goes to a club after a long case and they meet some people who look strangely familiar. Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds... or Paget, AJ, Kirsten, Shemar, Thomas, or Joe. And really unfortunately I don't own Matthew :( **

**I just had this idea floating around in my head for a while so I thought I'd write it! Please enjoy!**

The team was going to a club after long case. Of corse it was all Garcia's idea, she thought they needed a break. Morgan agreed right away of corse, JJ thought it was a good idea and so did Emily. Hotch and Rossi decided that they could come, they deserved it. And then there was Reid. Always reluctant to do these sorts of things.

"Come on pretty boy it'll be fun," Morgan said.

"I don't know..."

"Come on Reid, just this once?" asked JJ.

"Fine," replied Reid. "But I'm not staying for long."

XXX

"Come on Reid, come dance!" JJ yelled over the loud music.

"JJ, you know I can't dance."

"Oh Reid, you're such a buzz kill," replied JJ.

Meanwhile Emily, Derek, and Hotch were dancing in a big group of people. Emily bumped into someone, realizing it was JJ she said, "oh sorry JJ, wanna go get a drink?"

"Oh hey Paget, I thought you were with Matthew? And why'd you change clothes?"

I was confused. "JJ what are you talking about?"

Just then JJ walked up behind the other JJ. My jaw dropped and I rubbed my eyes to see if I was seeing things or not. "JJ?"

"Paget, did you just call me JJ"

"My name is not Paget, its Emily!"

Then JJ came up and said "Hey Em lets try and get Spence out here to dance!"

I just stood there with my mouth wide open pointing at the both of them confused. Then they turned to each other and said at the same time "What the hell?"

I managed to talk. "You look exactly like JJ!"

"Thats funny," she said, "I play a character named JJ on a TV show, she works for the FBI. But my name is AJ, AJ Cook."

"Excuse me what? You play a character on a TV show that looks exactly like JJ, named JJ and she works for the FBI, like JJ? This is too creepy." I said.

"Uh and it gets even weirder," said AJ, "there is another character on the show named Emily Prentiss who looks exactly like you."

"What? That is my name! What the hell is going on here!"

"I don't know, but I can go get Paget, she plays, well I guess you. All of us who act on the show are here right now."

Then Hotch showed up. He gave a look of confusion, rubbed his eyes then continued to stare. "I think I've had a little too much to drink," he said.

"Um Hotch, meet AJ, she plays well, JJ on a TV show," I said.

"I don't understand," said Hotch.

"Well neither do we, but can you find the rest of the team? We are going to meet the rest of the people who play... us," I replied.

"Okay..." said Hotch and then dashed of to find Morgan, Reid, Garcia, and Rossi.

"Lets meet over there when you find the rest of them," said JJ.

"Okay," said AJ.

XXX

Hotch found Garcia, Morgan, and Rossi at a table having some drinks. "Guys you need to come with me... its uh urgent."

"But we are drinking here Hotch," Morgan said.

"Thats an order," I replied, "you don't want to miss this.

"Alright," said Morgan, "lets go."

"Great but first we have to find Reid."

XXX

I hated it here, why did I even agree to coming. I was just to awkward, I couldn't talk to girls, or dance. So I just sat there with my drink when to girls came up to me.

"Matthew, can we have an autograph?"

"Uh, sorry to disappoint you, but my name is Spencer."

"Oh, well have you even seen the show Criminal Minds?"

"No..."

"Well Matthew plays a character on there, his character is a genius."

"And a hot one too!" the other friend added in.

"Funny thing, his character's name is Spencer too, Spencer Reid."

"Dr. Spencer Reid," he friend said.

"Uhhh," I said in confusion.

"You should watch the show sometime, its about the BAU in the FBI."

And then they left. Well that was just about the strangest thing he had ever heard. Well at least he thought so until he heard JJ talking with asking Morgan if he had seen someone named Matthew. "Oh never mind I see him," I heard her say. Then she started walking towards me.

"There you are Matthew, you are going to want to come with me, you're not going to believe this."

"JJ?" I asked, "What's gotten in to you?"

"Oh," she said, "is you name Spencer Reid?"

"Yeah..." I replied.

Then she held out her hand. "Hi, I'm AJ," she said.

"You look exactly like one of my best friends," I said.

"Oh JJ? I met her, along with Emily, um they should be coming to get you any time now, they want you to meet some people."

"Who?" I asked in confusion.

"You'll see," she said. Then she walked off. Weird I though to myself, she looked exactly like JJ. Then she ran towards another tall skinny man who from the back looked a lot like himself. I decided to follow her, I was just curious.

"Matthew, she said, I have some people I need you to meet, do you know where Joe and Thomas are?" I heard her say.

Then the so called Matthew who people kept confusing me with turned around to point and say "I think they're over there."

I gasped. He did look exactly like me. Then he saw me staring and furrowed his brow and muttered something to AJ. I ran off to find the real JJ.

XXX

The whole team had gathered at the table they were going to meet at except for JJ and Reid who were looking for each other. When Reid found JJ he started talking really fast about the two girls that came up to him, and AJ and the guy that he saw AJ talking to that looked like him. But JJ stopped him.

"I know, I met her," she said, "just come with me Spence."

So Reid went with her to the table and the team waited for about ten minutes talking to each other. Suddenly Rossi stopped talking and stared. Everybody else's heads turned.

Rossi, Morgan, Garcia, and Reid's jaws dropped. JJ, Prentiss, and Hotch stilled looked shocked.

"What the fuck?" Morgan breathed.

"Its like we all have a twin," Garcia said.

"Agents..." said AJ, "meet Paget, Thomas, Joe, Matthew, Shemar, and Kirsten. We apparently play you on a TV show."

"Okay," said Shemar, "this is seriously fucked up, the show is fictional, how is this possible?"

Reid then went on one of his rants of the extremely unlikely but possible ways that this could have happened.

Matthew cut him off "Oh god, I better not sound like this when I play you."

Spencer shot him a look. Then Matthew said, "can I see your socks?"

"What kind of question is that?" said Spencer.

"Just let me see," Matthew responded.

Spencer pulled up the bottom of his pants so his socks were visible. Matthew smiled and said, "matching socks for-"

"Good luck," they both said in unison.

"So uh did you actually get shot in the leg?" asked Matthew.

"Yeah, saving Dr. Barton."

"Yup I remember shooting that scene, thank god for stunt doubles. My knee got injured too, but in a much less heroic way."

"He did it dancing, but it was a close call, they almost had to amputate it," said Shemar.

"Dancing?" asked Hotch, "you are not like Reid at all!"

"Got that right," said Matthew "I'm kind of an idiot, but we do have one thing in common."

"What would that be?" asked Reid.

"I'm just as awkward with women."

"Haha got that right," Thomas laughed.

"Whoa, you smile," joked Prentiss, "talk about differences."

Hotch shot her a glare.

"Yeah, I'm a lot different than my character, er, than you."

"And he has a stupid laugh," giggled Paget.

Thomas playfully slapped her in the back of the head.

The team and the actors continued to get to know each other and talk until two in the morning.

"Well I'm ready to hit the hay," said Prentiss.

"So what are we going to do about this," asked Rossi, "people are going to start to figure this out."

"I'm surprised they haven't already," said Hotch.

"Well lets just not go public about it," said Shemar, "though I think we could all hang out together again, this was fun."

"Yeah!" said Matthew, "It was great to get to know the real Dr. Reid."

They all gave each others numbers to everyone and then went their separate ways.

End.

**So, what did you think? The review button is you friend! There will be a sequel so be on the look out :3**


End file.
